


Magnus and His Glitter

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Oneshot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, a bit of ooc?, magnus and his obsession with all things fabulous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: This is based off of a video I saw about a glitter frappe. It made me think of Magnus, and these sweat babies are my life.





	Magnus and His Glitter

Alec’s day could not have been longer. He’d spent the entirety of it out on patrol. The entire day! Not only did that mean he didn’t talk to anyone but Jace (which wasn’t too bad on it’s own), but that also meant he spent the entire day on his feet. 

He was finally letting his runes dull, truly feeling the exhaustion for the first time as he pushed his way into Magnus’ apartment.  
“I’m home.” It came out as a sigh of relief, even though he’d meant it to alert Magnus of his presence. Then again, Magnus wasn’t exactly oblivious to what happened in his house. Still, he was glad to be back. He could finally relax, maybe listen to Magnus ramble. His voice always soothed Alec after a long day. 

He sat on the couch for a moment but quickly rose to his feet as he realized Magnus had not yet greeted him. Not that he had to, but this was something Alec had gotten used to. The warlock was always eager to get his hands on the shadowhunter. 

He found Magnus fiddling with the coffee machine in the kitchen.  
“Hey.” Alec said hesitantly, wondering what Magnus was doing. The warlock turned around, his face lit in joy and a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I did it!” Magnus all but giggled, spinning back towards the counter to hold out a cup of...what even was that?  
“Did what?” Alec’s exhaustion was replaced with amusement. Seeing his lover to excited about something was a refreshing thing.   
“I made glitter coffee!” Magnus looked almost disappointed that Alec hadn’t guessed already. The negative emotion was fleeting though, “Everything about me shines, dear.” He explained, as if Alec wasn’t already aware of how amazing the man in front of him was.

“Yes, it does.” Alex stepped closer, wanting some sort of contact with his boyfriend, but Magnus stepped back to preserve his drink.  
“And now my coffee can be as fabulous as I am.” He thought for a moment, “well, almost as fabulous. Nothing can compare to this.” Magnus gestured to himself, drawing a soft smile from Alec. 

The shadow hunter stepped up to Magnus, gently taking the cup from his hands to place it on the counter before tilting his head up to kiss his boyfriend.  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Alec teased as they pulled apart, Magnus wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist.   
“Well, I think I can make an exception for you.” Magnus always knew just what to say and when to say it. It was part of his charm. Alec chuckled softly, wrapping himself up in Magnus’ arms, glad to finally be back with the one he loves.


End file.
